When new military weapons are evaluated, it may be advantageous to evaluate the weapons under actual combat conditions. Thus soldiers and marines may be run through actual platoon attack scenarios with live fire. However, to determine the effectiveness of the weapon, or the skill of the user of the weapon, each bullet fired must be correlated with the impact point of that bullet. This requires that each bullet fired be linked to the weapon that fired it, and that the time and location of the firing be known. Marking bullets, for example, through coloration, may allow bullets to be linked back to the respective weapons of the bullets, but provides no information as to where and when the bullet was fired. Bullets may also be lost, especially if the bullets miss the bullets' target, or if the bullets are destroyed, if the bullets hit a target.